


Visit Cart

by centrefolds, Dull_Balrog, fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 23:32, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Summary: Арты byDull_BalrogТекст bycentrefolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Visit Cart

**Author's Note:**

> Арты by **[Dull_Balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog)**  
>  Текст by **[centrefolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds)**

Если ты понял, что нихуя не понял, то ты на верном пути и сейчас мы обозначим **_ориентиры_**.

Главное на нашем **_пути_** \- уметь читать между строк. Познав эту **_истину_** , ты, юный падован, сможешь открыть мудрочакру для покорения мира, второе дыхание и третий **_глаз_**.

На высших уровнях **_познания_** бытия доступны в качестве бонусов смазка и похороны. Нет, не твои, юный подаван, но ты сможешь приобщится к чести хоронить самого Чую.

Это сейчас ты не знаешь кто это, а вот когда откроется мудрочарка! Вот **_тогда_**!

Но что мы все о **_будущем_**. Давай поговорим о настоящем.

Здесь тебя ждут все блага мира, адский пламень горящей жопы и табличка. Табличка позора и успеха, табличка которая определит твою жизнь на ближайшие ~~30~~ ~~7~~ Б҈̡̛̙͈͍̂̐Е̷̲̥̲̲͊͗̓͊̕͢С̵̡͙̞͔̘̍̉̍̈̎͝К̸̢̛͇͙͎̣̱̓̆̾͊О̸̧̤̬͙̳͂͛͠Н҉̢͇͍͇̱͑̈́͑͡Е̴̨̩̬̋̑̅̈́͝ͅͅЧ̴̡̛̮͈͕̞̜͗̾̔̾Н҉̯̥͚̈͆͜͠О҈̨̬̯̬̘͊̍́͠С҈͉̬̘̬͇҇̐͛̅͢Т̴̡̜͍̜̞͈̅̍̋͝Ь҈̧͈̥̳̩͌̄̕ дней.

∞ ∞ ∞

Мы предлагаем тебе, о юный падован **_вечность_**. Нет, это не шутки. Вечность и паспорт ждут тебя здесь. Ты слышал, что паспорта забирают? _смех_ Мы уверены в том, что ты нас не покинешь, если однажды встанешь на этот путь, поэтому готовы выдать тебе паспорт Кобрастана и удостоверние, которое ты сможешь отозвать в любой _**момент**_.

И все это совершенно бесплатно! Да-да, никаких вступительных взносов. Не нужно покупать стартовый набор или оплачивать стажировку. Не нужны даже марки для письма. Достаточно просто любить и стать любимым в **_ответ_**.

Это идилия? _Утопия_? **Нет**. Мы предоставляем самые качественные и естественные реакты и ачивки. Думаешь, что не справишься? Юный падован, дорога в тысячи слов начинается с **_первого_** :

"Привет, мы фандом маджик пендель" 

_Псс, народ, мы забыли аватарки добавить в визитку.  
Эй? Где все?  
А где визитка?...  
Что происходит?  
_


End file.
